As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional iron golf club head 10 is placed flatly on the ground such that the shaft 11 and the horizontal ground surface form an angle called a lie 12, and that the face 13 and the plummet form an angle called a loft 14. The head 10 is fastened with the shaft 11 by means of a neck 15. As a result, the correctness of the lie 12 and the loft 14 is dependent on the angle of the neck 15.
A prior art golf club head 20 of a composite material is shown in FIG. 3 and is composed of a metal body 21 made by dewaxing and casting and provided with a sole 211 and a neck 212 extending from one end of the sole 211. The sole 211 is covered with a shell 22 of a composite material. The dewaxing and the casting of the metal body 21 often result in the shrinkage of the neck 212 of the metal body. As a result, the neck 212 has an incorrect angle, which must be corrected tediously by an instrument.
In addition, the golf clubs are numbered on the basis of the sizes of the lie and the loft. As a result, it is necessary to set up one wax mold for each number of the golf club head to facilitate the manufacture of the metal body having a specific neck angle.